The present invention relates to light fixtures and in particular to an improved mounting arrangement for a light fixture in which the electrical connections and power connections are separately made.
Hanging light fixtures are usually supported by a conduit through which the power leads extend. In certain types of light fixtures, however, the fixture power connections are made through a cord and plug which engage a receptacle. The fixture is then supported mechanically by an independent hook arrangement. To insure proper support for the fixture, the support hooks must be engaged before the cord is plugged into the receptacle and conversely the plug should be removed before the hooks are disengaged. The situation to be avoided is one in which the fixture is supended only by the plug engaging the receptacle.
A potential problem arises in that an inexperienced maintenance person or technician might disconnect the support hooks during installation or maintenance believing that the plug-receptacle connection is sufficient to support the fixture. Since this could lead to the fixture falling and causing injury and damage, it is a situation which should be avoided.
Another potential problem which sometimes occurs is that the fixture is permitted to drop on the support hook. This causes stress on the receptacle housing which can result in the receptacle cracking particularly where the receptacle is cast. Also if the fixture is hit from the sides or the bottom, the two support hooks allow the fixture to swing freely. This in turn prevents any stress build up on the casting.
In view of the above, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved installation arrangement for a hanging fixture of the type described which insures against the fixture being suspended only by the plug-receptacle connection.
A further object is to provide such an arrangement which is readily adaptable to conventional light fixtures.
A further object is to provide such an arrangement in which the possibility of the receptacle cracking is minimized even if the fixture is dropped into place or hit from the sides or bottom.
A further object is to provide such an arrangement which is aesthetically pleasing, permits convenient installation and which may be competitively priced.
Other benefits stemming from the present invention will be apparent from the following description.